Bullet resistant or bulletproof devices for vehicle been utilized to prevent a projectile from penetrating a vehicle. Such protective devices have included window and windshield devices as well as reinforced or armor linings for other portions of the vehicle in order to protect the vehicle's passengers. However, such devices do not provide sufficient protection for an individual located outside the vehicle, but adjacent to the vehicle. A need has thus arisen for a protection device for a vehicle which in addition to providing protection for a passenger, provides leg protection for an individual located adjacent to the vehicle, and particularly behind a vehicle door.